


She Wore a Pink Cape

by transtomgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Superhero Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtomgirl/pseuds/transtomgirl
Summary: She came from out of the sky and into our hearts. Now one heart in particular must decide who is truly fated to fly.
Kudos: 1





	She Wore a Pink Cape

I was just grabbing a cheeseburger. That's it. A fucking cheeseburger. I had done it a million times, and nothing should have been different about this time. But it was. I'm thinking about a large soda,which,trust me,is about the most complex thought I have on a Friday,when I see her. The Pink Crusader herself. I stop in my tracks as she flights right toward some grinning loon with a radar dish. He's dressed like a cable repairman by way of the army surplus store. He's screaming some nonsense about "getting all the channels" and "the eternal stream". I think they call him Media Man. He pressed a button and waves of energy scream towards the world's most fashionable superhero. There's a few seconds before the blast emits and I make an impulsive decision. I run to step in front of the blast. It was stupid. She's a god damn superhero. She does this all the time. She literally has god-like qualifications. But I know why I did it. It was one, simple thought. She matters, and I'm just one more asshole. She inspires kids with cancer. She's saved countless lives. I'm deeply impressed with myself if I manage to unclog the sink. I pat myself on the back if I make it to the toilet after eating a supreme burrito,which,not surprisingly,clogs the toilet. So I was taking that hit. Fuck it. Be damned if kids in chemo were gonna cry real tears just so I could get lung cancer at 90. Maybe it was vanity too. Maybe I wanted to matter by association.  
We both get hit. It's a wave attack. It spreads out. my body only absorbs some of the damage. My frail mortal body. I was never a STEM kid,what can I say? I majored in fucking stage combat. I learned how to fake fights, just to die in a real one. Irony is a bitch, but at least I'm going out next to the Pink Crusader. Than it happens. Suddenly,I'm in her head,or she's in mine. Once again,not a science kid. Our minds merge and I see the life of a hero.  
Madeline Taylor was a fashionista. She loved clothes but not as much as she loved people. Even her astounding designs paled in comparison to the activism that ended child labor across the fashion industry. She cried when her parents got divorced. She cried again when her best friend was diagnosed with HIV. She's shocked when the powers manifest. God blood. Aphrodite and Athena. Sometimes,she wishes she didn't feel obligated to use the powers. She misses making dresses. She's detail oriented,a perfectionist. She loves unicorns, rainbows and teddy bears. She wishes she had time to adopt real animals. There's a moment where we both think it's over. And in that moment,we fall in love. Not at first sight, but at the speed of thought. A lifetime of intimacy, experienced in seconds. She says she's sorry I have to go with her. I tell her I would come here again,that I wouldn't have it any other way. These moments with her,are worth ten lifetimes. She loves me, I love her. But she hates that I smoke. She says I have to quit. In our shared mindscape, I sardonically remark that the issue is about to become irrelevant. We say I love you,for the first and last time. And then there's a bang. The crazy cable guy's dish overloads and everything blows up in his face. My girl has him down in one swift motion of her pink cape. I still can't move. She speeds back to me,wraps me in the famous cape,but more importantly,in her arms.I don't need super ears to hear the sirens. I cough blood, staining the cape with specks of crimson. I tell her I'm sorry. My vision fades, from pink to black.


End file.
